For Your Eyes Only
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: There's recently been a law that states that a pokemon and it's trainer can have a relationship. However, most people ignore it, some even go as far to jail people for doing so. But, what do you think happens when a certain someone has their's brutally taken away from them? And what if that pokemon soon had the ability to right those who have wronged him and his trainer?
1. I think That Sums It Up Pretty Well

**~x1x~ Well, I think That Sums It Up Pretty Well**

People always thought of me as an outcast. I was born with a weird "virus" they called it, but I knew it was something more than that, that made me part Pokemon. And, because of this, I was and still am bullied for it. I was never, and still am not, that's popular in school. Ironically enough, though, some people thought I was cool for it, but no matter who they were, I never let anyone get close to me.

I always just shut them out, thinking to myself of whatever came to mind. Somehow, those who were close to me were always brutality taken away from me, both physically and mentally. In the past, I actually did have a friend. His name was Kyle and believe it or not, he was a Pokemon, he was my Pokemon. We always liked to hang out at the park after I got home from school or just roam through the city on the weekends. However, one day, in particular, stood out from every other Saturday.

 **~X~**

"Come on, if we wait any longer the sun's gonna set without us." The enthusiastic Sylveon jumped up and down, waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that you want to see this, but aren't you worried about getting home. If we stay out too long, we won't be able to find the path back to the city." I said in a protest like manner while running after him.

"Don't worry, I'm confident in your abilities that you can lead us back to the main road."

I let out a groan in defeat, "Ugh… fine, but only under one condition."

Kyle jumped for joy and asked like there was nothing he'd rather do than ask, "What? What? What!?"

I partially blushed at what I was about to say, "You have… to hold my hand there and back."

Kyle simply blushed slightly and slowly scooted towards me, placing his paws into my hands, "O-Okay."

I was actually quite shocked that he actually agreed to it, but I wasn't going to complain. By the time we arrived at the coast just off the road, we had already gotten plenty of strange looks from the people around us. See, something you should know is that Pokemon and human relationships were legal, but due to an overwhelming religious hate for them, it was never really acknowledged as one. And, the only real reason why it was hated was because people thought it was bad for these two species to crossbreed. But, even in some cities, there were police forces that arrested for the act, just because the chief there didn't approve of it. But luckily, this city wasn't one of them, or at least, not completely.

"… Siel…Siel…Siel!"

I finally snapped out of my deep thought and looked at Kyle, "What?"

"Well, you looked like you were thinking about something important. Is everything okay?"

I slowly unhinged my grip from his as we neared the beach, "Yeah, I was just thinking about the city's pokephilia 'law' and what would be qualified under it."

Kyle simply looked at me in partial shock, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. Do you think what we just did would be okay with the law?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think so. And even if it wasn't, the worst that could happen is me not seeing you for a few days. And though it would be tough to go through, I think that both of us will survive." I said, reassuring him while I gently caressed his cheek to soon back away.

He blushed in my hands before I pulled away, leaving a smile on his face, "Well…" He started while looking out at the lake, "We're here."

I looked out and saw one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. "Have you ever witnessed anything more, what's the word, astounding?"

I can guarantee that he would've said something cheesy like, "Only when I look at you" but he knew that would've ruined the mood so he simply responded with, "I've never seen a more beautiful landscape in my life before."

We just sat on the sand there, watching as the sun slowly made its descent into the blackness of night. Once it had completely set, I found Kyle half asleep on my shoulder while I had him in a tight embrace. I swiftly looked around to make sure no one was there, or at least looking, and once I was satisfied that no one cared about Kyle and me, I gave him a kiss on the forehead which actually seemed to wake him up.

His eyelids lifted from his slumber, "Morning sleepyhead." I said before freezing up when he just gave me a hug out of the blue. I could tell he didn't care if people were staring because we were now receiving some of the nastiest stares that I had ever gotten. But, I eventually got into it, ignoring the fact that we were in public and just gave him a hug in return. After a few minutes, he lifted his head from my shoulder and I stared into his glassy eyes and started to think that he was about to cry. In fact, he did, leaving me wondering why he was so sad.

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you crying?" I asked hastily, more conserved for him than about the people around me.

Kyle wiped the tears from his face and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well…" He slowly looked to the people around them, "Sure, but not here." He leaned close to my ear and whispered so no one could hear him, "How about in the forest so no one can hear us."

He said it in a more serious voice than I was used to since he was always so bouncy and jolly, but I just kept a stern face and nodded.

We made our way to the outskirts of the city, just on the outside of the main road connecting to it.

He turned around frantically and just looked up at me when he was done. What happened next was something I would never forget. He just jumped up and kissed me, hovering in the air. At first, I was shocked, not knowing what to do, but I eventually got into it and kissed him back.

We were at it like this for a few minutes before we both pulled away from each other for air, a string of saliva connecting us. Afterward, we walked home, keeping a smile on each of our faces.

Once we did get home, however, instead of going into my room and Kyle staying in his bed in the living room with the rest of the Pokemon that lived here, he snuck into my room and cuddled up next to me. Kissing me before drifting off into sleep himself.

That Monday however, was the second worst day of my life. I'll tell you what the first is later. Once I got to school, everyone just looked at me funny, not even taking the time look at me for longer than it took for me to notice them. Once we got into our first classes, since there wasn't any assigned deleting arrangement, I was forced to sit in the farthest corner of the class, being shunned by everyone I crossed.

But, that wasn't even the worst part of that day. It was about lunch time when I heard someone get up into a table, resulting in everyone staring at that person. And it was none other than the bully himself, Rick. Once he had everyone's, including mine, he began to speak.

"Hello to all of my fellow classmates. Now, I bet you're wondering why I'm trying to attract your attention. Well, let me answer that for you." He unfolded a piece of glossy paper to have everyone, including myself, gasp at it. "This right here depicts someone who is breaking the law by being in a relationship with his Pokemon. Now, if you're thinking that I simply Photoshopped this picture to get revenge on this person in the picture, I can assure you, it's not Photoshop. But, why would you take my word? Why not ask the man himself." He said while pointing in my direction as I just stood there with my jaw hung wide open.

All I did was blink and then the room seemed to go dark as I fell into my back from all the "drama" caused by Rick. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Rick's voice in a cocky tone saying, "Well, I think that sums it up pretty well." And then, it was black.


	2. Yes, We Are One Of Those Cities

**A/N: Hey guys, so I probably should have let you know this in the first chapter, but whatever. I'll try and update this story twice a week on Sunday and Wednesday, but I can't make any promises. I do have work to do with school and stuff, plus we've got testing this week and next week. But I do have the next few chapters prewritten, so yeah. But, enough of my blabbering, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **~x2x~ Yes, We Are One Of Those Cities**

I woke up to see only a nurse by my bedside. I slowly got up, but she promptly set me back down on my back saying it's better for me to lay down.

"Honestly, I'm more shocked that you passed out from shock rather than the concussion you sustained from hitting the floor." The nurse said in a clearly playful voice.

I just looked at her, "So… what happened?"

She sighed, "For starters, you're not at your school, you're at the city hospital. I'll explain why later." She seemed to look towards the floor as if doing something wrong.

"Well, what happened to me before I blacked out? Actually, I remember. Just tell me what happened during my blackout and how long I was out for actually." I said, making sure she didn't mention anything that happened at school.

"Well, while you were out, we managed to hook you up to a few machines to make sure you were stable. We all knew that what you sustained wasn't anything life threatening, but it's standard safety precautions. And, as for how long you were out, that would make it two days. But frankly, I'm more shocked at how many Pokemon had come to see you when they heard what happened to you." She said while looking to my bedside, to see Kyle. "This little one's been here ever since they heard what happened to you and refused to leave until they were confident that you were fine. You really do have a nice family kid, don't ever take it for granted."

Somehow, I completely failed to notice the Sylveon lying on the side of the bed next to me being supported by a chair. "Is it alright if I had some alone time with my Pokemon, we have some catching up to do?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Just press that button over there if anything happens."

I looked at her and nodded, "Thank you Ms.…"

"Oh, just call me Joy, that's what everyone around here calls me."

"Well, thank you, Joy," I said. "Wait!" I shouted to her right before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"When I call you back, can you explain why I'm here instead of at my school nurse's office?"

She glanced down with a sad look on her face, but then looked back up with a smile, "Of course." And with that, she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

I scratched Kyle behind his ears, earning a slight purr mixed with a moan as he got up and stretched out.

"Morning" I exclaimed, only to receive a hug from the Sylveon.

"Oh, I was so worried about you. I wasn't even sure if you were going to wake up, and I only thought about you, and I-"

I cut him off with a peck on the cheek. "It's okay, I'm awake now and that's that."

We slowly went from a smile to a frown. "Look… there's something I need to tell you."

I gave him a questioned look "What about?

"Well-" Then the door flew open and standing there were two guys and a lady that looked to be cops, the lady hiding behind the two other muscular figures.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but there's something urgent that you need to know about." One of the burly figures said while the other followed into the room, leaving the female cop standing in the doorway.

"Umm…" I hesitated, "About what?"

"Well," One of the men started, "As you may know, a law was passed that allowed sensual relationships between Pokemon and humans. Now, even though this law has forbidden the act of jailing those who follow it, there are still law enforcements that do jail because of the overwhelming hate by the populace in the city."

I looked at him in shock, "Wait, you're not saying that…"

"Yes, we are one of those cities." He said with the most devilish smile. Then, he blurted out, "Get the Sylveon!"

I tried to keep them away, but I had failed to notice earlier that my legs and torso were strapped to the bed while being covered by a blanket.

As they charged towards Kyle, he tried to defend himself but to no avail. They started by cuffing his hands then just tying down, anything they thought could be used to attack. Then, proceeding to drag him off with tears running down his face.

The fact that I couldn't do anything to help my lover just made me cry as they took him off while they just cuffed me without even trying to escape. I was just too stunned at what happened that I just couldn't do anything.

No one really made an effort to try and stop and ask the policemen once we got outside except for nurse Joy. I only heard bits of the conversation they had once I got inside the cop car. "…did you do this now…couldn't let…talk to him first?"

I just sat there dumbfounded while tears dripped down my face. I was still partially happy that they only brought one car, which meant that Kyle and I had to share it, not that I was complaining.

Throughout the car ride to, what I presumed to be, somewhere other than the police station, we just sat next to each other, hand in hand, just laying against each other for more emotional support rather than physical support.

Once the car stopped, the two guys pulled us out without any care for whether we were fine or not. They escorted us to the back of a building that had a staircase that led to the basement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. And do leave reviews down below so I know what your input is on the story and what you hope to see in future chapters. And who knows, maybe your idea will be aired in a future chapter. But other than that, bye. For now.**


	3. Why Is She Here?

**Codex: Wow, I actually managed to put up another chapter. And on time too.**

 **Siel: Why are you doing this to me? It's kinda hard to see when you're in the back of a car that has tinted windows on the inside.**

 **Codex: Yeah, yeah. I know. And don't worry, this isn't even the worst part.**

 **Kyle: Wait, what do you mean?**

 **Codex: Oh shit, probably just spoiled something. *hides behind monitor* Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **~x3x~ Why Is She Here?**

I couldn't think straight, all I could think of was what they were going to do us. I hoped for the best that they'd only do something like make us serve time, but seeing how they have been looking at us throughout the day, I knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Once we got down the stairs, there was a steel door that looked like it could even deflect some pretty heavy guns, but that's not what shocked me the most. Once the door opened, we entered a large open room surrounded by people wearing masks of varying shapes and colors. And in the center was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen.

It was a bloodied up guillotine that had the blade being hoisted up by one man dressed in black with a half black, half white mask with the word JUSTICE written on the top in blood I guessed since it was red.

At that point, all I thought of was two things. "Why is my life going to end like this? I've never done anything to deserve this." And "Oh Arceus no, please don't let Kyle's life end here. But if that's the case, please make sure that he lives the life he wished next."

"Now,"one of the men finally said after the defending silence, "We're going to let you live, little boy."

I was overjoyed by that statement, but the next made just feel worse at the realization of what was bound to happen next. "But, we're going to show you what happens when you decide to take your affairs to another breed."

They pulled Kyle to the center of the room as I just stood with tears running down my face and my jaw hanging wide open. Kyle tried to fight for the first three seconds, but once he realized that he couldn't fight back all the people there, he simply gave up and awaited his departure from Earth.

Once he was on the bed, his head was lined up with the blade and he just waited for his life to end. He closed his eyes and heard the crowd yell in unison, "THREE… TWO… ONE!" And right as he heard the final number, he braced himself for the upcoming slaughter. However, it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that everything was frozen, as if time was paused. He also noticed that he wasn't being bound anymore to the table. Instead, it seemed that his spirit had left his body and was now free to roam until time started again.

Kyle looked up when he saw a bright light and squinted his eyes as he noticed a figure coming out of it. It was Arceus. He was starstruck at her beauty and that she was actually her. The only thought that was going through his head was "Why is she here? And let alone seeing me?"

* * *

 **Codex: Well, that was a chapter.**

 **Kyle: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?**

 **Codex: Jeez, calm down.**

 **Kyle: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN I'M ALMOST DEAD?**

 **Codex: Look, you may almost be dead, but don't worry, you'll make your debut later in the story.**

 **Kyle: UGH! Fine, but it better be worth the wait.**

 **Codex: Oh trust me, it will be. I see many lemons in your future.**

 **Kyle: *deeply blushes* Uh, well don't want to waist your time with our blabbering. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. I Guess We Should Get Going

**Codex: So, who's ready for another chapter?**

 **Kyle: Well, it depends on how shit this is going to go for me.**

 **Codex: Let's just say that it doesn't go shit until next chapter. In fact, the ending of this chapter might surprise you.**

 **Kyle: Well, the only way you can surprise me is if you were to resurrect me, and I don't think that's going to happen any time soon.**

 **Codex: What I have in mind isn't resurrection, but I think you'd be fine with it.**

 **Kyle: *walk away slowly* What does that mean?**

 **Codex: *sigh* You'll find out soon enough. But enough blabbering, CHAPTER ENGAGE!**

* * *

 **~x4x~ I Guess We Should Get Going Then**

She looked at me when she realized I was staring at her and let out a small giggle when I looked away frantically and blushed. I quickly composed myself and bowed to her.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Lord Arceus."

"Oh please, there's no need to be so formal." She said in a stern voice but still made it that it was a joke, "I may be Arceus, but I still see no need for everyone to act as if I'm better than anyone else. I was simply given the opportunity to make something new."

I sighed and lifted my head up to meet her's. "So, why have you come to see me? And why now of all times? As you can see, I'm kinda busy at the moment." I said as I turned my expression to a frown, remembering that I'd be gone from Earth soon.

"Well, I'm here now because I'm going to answer your friend's prayers."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, your friend asked me to make sure that you live the life you want to next. Now, think carefully about this because I don't normally do this. But, considering the situation you're in, I think that a wish to be granted is in order for both of you."

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I composed myself again and thought for a few minutes until I thought of something that would definitely make Siel happy.

"You said that I can live the life I want to next right?"

"Yes, I can make anything a reality, but do think about it and what could possibly result from it."

"Good," I said as I explained my plan, "I wish to have enough power to protect Siel from those who wish to cause him harm, but I also wish that the power you give me can also be transferred to him whenever it is needed."

She looked at me when she realized I was staring at her and let out a small giggle when I looked away frantically and blushed. I quickly composed myself and bowed to her.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Lord Arceus."

"Oh please, there's no need to be so formal." She said in a stern voice but still made it that it was a joke, "I may be Arceus, but I still see no need for everyone to act as if I'm better than anyone else. I was simply given the opportunity to make something new."

I sighed and lifted my head up to meet her's. "So, why have you come to see me? And why now of all times? As you can see, I'm kinda busy at the moment." I said as I turned my expression to a frown, remembering that I'd be gone from Earth soon.

"Well, I'm here now because I'm going to answer your friend's prayers."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, your friend asked me to make sure that you live the life you want to next. Now, think carefully about this because I don't normally do this. But, considering the situation you're in, I think that a wish to be granted is in order for both of you."

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I composed myself again and thought for a few minutes, until I thought of something that would definitely make Siel happy.

"You said that I can live the life I want to next right?"

"Yes, I can make anything a reality, but do think about it and what could possibly result from it."

"Good," I said as I explained my plan, "I wish to have enough power to protect Siel from those who wish to cause him harm, but I also wish that the power you give me can also be transferred to him whenever it is needed."

Arceus smiled at the thought of knowing that her power would be going into a good cause. "Of course, is there anything else you'd like done before I leave?"

"Yes actually, I need this to look like I'm being killed, but I'm actually fine, and I only want to be sent to Siel when his life is put on the line and it's possible for him to die. That's when I want to swoop in, save him, and stay by his side until we part. Is this too much to ask for?"

She giggles, "Of course not. Is there anywhere specific you'd like to be taken until the time arrives when you need to be sent back here?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if I could just stay with you. Considering that you look over this world, I can see it in your eyes, you're very lonely."

She let out a sigh knowing that she was always alone but smiled at the thought of being able to talk to someone for the time he would be with her. "Absolutely, you can stay with me. But, if that's the case, make sure to visit me every so often when you get the chance. Once I start talking to someone, it's hard to let them go."

I smiled at her statement and nodded, "Well, I guess that we should get going than."

I hovered off the ground and floated next to Arceus as we ascended into the light, and then, it vanished.

* * *

 **Kyle: Well... that was a chapter.**

 **Codex: Told you you'd like it.**

 **Kyle: Well I did, but that wasn't necessarily the chapter I was hoping for.**

 **Codex: I know, but hey, you get the opportunity to live with a basically sentient being for Arceus knows how long.**

 **Kyle: Yeah but,**

 **Codex: No buts, do you know just how many pokemon would kill for the chance to even look at her?**

 **Kyle: *sigh* Well, let's just cut the jibber jabber and move onto the next chapter.**

 **Codex: Yeah, I think I still need to write it actually.**

 **Kyle: Wait, you're telling me that you don't have files saved onto your DESKTOP!?**

 **Codex: *gulp* Ummm, see you all in the next chapter. *hides under table* BYE!**


	5. Of Course, Master

**Codex: Well, I don't really have anything to say at the moment.**

 **Siel: What do you mean "** **I don't really have anything to say at the moment"?**

 **Codex: Well, everything I want to say is going to spoil something in this story, so I con't really say ANYTHING!**

 **Siel: Ugh, fine. We'll discus this after the chapter.**

 **Codex: *under my breathe* Like you're going to know what we're talking about by them.**

 **Siel: What was that?**

 **Codex: Nothing, nothing. Let's just get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **~m5m~ Of Course, Master**

Time resumed and so did this nightmare of a reality. I saw the angled blade slice into Kyle's neck as I watched in horror, watching every painful, excruciatingly long second that it took until it made a loud dinging sound, indicating that it had accomplished its job.

My vision became blurry as my eyes filled with tears. I just ran to him as they let go of my chains to see me cower over his lifeless body. Once I was above him, they just laughed and scoffed at me, probably at the fact of how pathetic I looked. Little did they know, or I knew for that matter, of what hell was about to be unleashed upon them by yours truly.

I looked up from Kyle's body to be face-to-face with the man who brought me here, and I screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, slowly going into a higher and higher pitch until I blacked out. Well, I thought did, my body had different intentions.

The people there looked up after they heard my deadly screaming when I just abruptly stopped. When they did look up, they were met with me standing on my feet, no tears in my eyes, and parts of my body glowing in circular rings.

"Stand-by mode: Unavailable. Filing backup modes: Complete. Model A: Suggested. Prepare for your hell to be brought upon this world as they watch you burn." I said in a relatively stern but monotone voice.

They just exchanged confused glances but one was simply chuckling. "Oh, you think you're so scary now that you can stand. Don't you remember that you're still in cuffs?"

"Correction, we were in cuffs. You made the mistake of killing the one we loved. Prepare to face a worse fate than you could have ever thought of." I said in the same voice as before and I ripped my hands apart, leaving the cuffs on my wrists to just fall to the floor in the unanticipated brute force. And, as that was going on, the areas of my body that were glowing began to glow a bright red.

"Well, you may be out of your cuffs, but you still don't have the power to defend yourself against all of us." He said in a cocky voice that would soon get him killed. "And , what do you mean by we, I only see one of you here, and I doubt that you knew you were anticipating that we were going to bring you here."

" Well, let's just say that we come out at different times, depending on the situation. And right now, we're a little pissed, so you get to meet the red side of our little 'rainbow of personalities' as we like to call it." I said, slowly going from my monotone voice to one of anger and rage.

"Well, if you think you can take down all of us, why not show us what-" He couldn't finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his neck and held him up in the air.

"Hmm, what was that you were saying?" I said in a mocking voice, just to see how pissed off u can get him. It worked tenfold.

"Ugh, you don't really know when to quit do you kid."

"See, you'd think that, but I think that karma's finally coming to bite you in the ass."

He grunted, "You know what? Get em' boys." After saying that, about ten guys ran up to me, all carrying either an AMT Hardballer or a combat knife. I wasn't worried, though, I just stood there with a grin plastered to my face.

Five of the guys running at me had guns and the others had knives, and knowing this, I knew how to win. I assumed that the rest had some form of weapon on them in the case of someone escaping them without their permission. But, I had to focus on the people charging at me first.

I threw the guy in my hands to the wall on the other side of the room and even managed to make a reasonably sized dent in it. The guys didn't seem to care, though. They just kept running until they formed a circle around me.

I looked around, seeing what I had to work with. It wasn't much, there wasn't anything there but empty space that would soon be filled with my enemy's bodies. Realizing that nothing was here, I just shrugged and gestures towards one of the guys with a knife to come to me.

He just smirked and ran at me, screaming and pointing his knife in my direction.

"Wrong move," I whispered to myself as I looked at him with my eyes glowing red. I jumped over him, landing behind him as he halted, and pushed the palm of my hand in the center of his back.

He looked back at me, making it seem as if I had just done something useless, but his eyes eventually widened and began screaming in pain and dropped his knife and curled up on the floor.

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He said in a pained voice as the grin on my face turned to one only the devil could wear.

"W-What did you d-do to him?" One of the guys spoke up.

"Oh, nothing much. I just put a tiny something in his back that'll… actually, just see for yourself." I said while everyone's attention turned to the screaming man on the floor.

Slowly, his back began to exhaust smoke and looked as if it was about to burst into flames. They couldn't see it because he was wearing a shirt, but the smoke on his back was formed in a circular pattern on his back that looked to have some sort of image form in the circle. The smoke cleared and the man slowly got up, not showing any sign of pain or even emotion.

"W-Wait. What did y-you do to the boss?"

"Oh, let's just say he's no longer 'boss' anymore."

"Correct" The man started, "I no longer deserve the right to lead as I am now a bodyguard to my master." He said in the same monotone voice I was in at the beginning.

"Now, I may not know you for long, considering the circumstances, but do you have a name you wish for me to call you until further notice?" I said in a voice that actually sounded genuine. Oh, acting is such a useful skill to pick up.

"I don't deserve to request a name I wish to be called. Please, call me what you see fit."

"Well, if that's the case, you'll be henceforth known as Darel."

"Of course, master."

* * *

 **Codex: Well, how was that for a chapter?**

 **Darel: I do have to say that it was definitely a chapter for the books.**

 **Siel: But, if this gets published, they're all going to be for the books.**

 **Darel: Touche**

 **Codex: Well, I don't think the people at home want to keep hearing us blabber on, I'm sure that they have other stories to get to.**

 **Siel: That most likely is true.**

 **Darel: Yes, so shall we say our goodbyes?**

 **Siel: Of course. Bye**

 **Darel: Farewell**

 **Codex: See you all in the next chapter.**


	6. We Always Are In Spirit

**Siel: Well... explain.**

 **Codex: *sips coffee* Explain what?**

 **Siel: Oh, I don't know, maybe why you've been gone for WEEKs!**

 **Codex: Okay, jeez. *sets coffee down * Just calm down.**

 **Siel: *sits down on bed* Fine**

 **Codex: Well, if you don't already know, I'm in school. And being in school kinda requires time to do homework, so...**

 **Siel: So, you're saying that you've been occupied with school, huh.**

 **Codex: Umm, yes?**

 **Siel: Well, if that's all, than why didn't you just say so.**

 **Codex: Oh, well if that's the case, let's- *gets waked over the head with a dictionary***

 **Siel: Well, I guess I'll have to pry that information out of you.**

 **Codex: *groans***

 **Siel: *drops the book on his head* Quiet you. Anyway, let's get this chapter rolling while I tie this fucker up. Enjoy**

* * *

 **~m6m~ We Always Are In Spirit.**

Everyone just stood there while we talked, and I kind of hoped that one would attack, but whatever.

"Well, now that intros are out of the way, why don't we get back to it. And don't worry, I only need one of him, so you won't have to go through what he went through."

"Whatever, just kill them both." One of the men said in a swift but storm voice as everyone that had guns held them up.

"Oh, please don't be like that. I was kinda hopin' that you'd be able to stick around long enough for you to see what happens when you become mine, but whatever. Darel, if you could."

"Of course, master." He said, to then turn to all of the guys standing there. They all just looked at him as they blinked, and then, he was gone in an instant. When they realized this, they turned around, frantically trying to find him. But, one by one, Darel popped up, took each of the individual's weapons, and vanished again.

When he was done, he just reappeared with five knives in one hand, four guns in the other, and a culmination of other weapons on the floor. I looked at him with a slight smile and closed my eyes as a thank you.

"Thank you, Darel, for that. Now, I do believe that someone is waiting for all of you down below. So, if you could take care of that, I'd greatly appreciate it. And do make sur-"

I was abruptly halted when I felt something forcefully jab into my side. It was one of the combat knives. And it was being held by Darel.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy to trick you into thinking I was a serving of yours."

"Wait," I stood in shock, "You weren't under my control?"

"Well, I was for the first part, but I managed to snap back out of it and just followed along until I was close enough to you to get you."

I stood there shaking, "How? That shouldn't b-" I felt another knife get stabbed into my opposite side.

"Oh, shut it with all that crap. You don't have any power. Just accept it. But, that little trick you did with the toxin in my body, well done for someone of such a little intellect."

"It wasn't a trick, and you're getting me very angry," I said, making sure they knew just in how much shit they were in. They just don't seem to learn.

"Yeah, yeah. But, I do think that you deserve some form of punishment since you made me call you 'master' for some reason. Honestly, some kids just never learn."

When he finished his sentence, he took one more of the combat knives and shoved it into the left side of my face, making me fall onto the floor. They laughed as they heard, what they thought was, crying. Soon, their laughs became more nervous when they realized that it wasn't crying, it was laughing. Maniacal laughing. Angry, maniacal laughing.

As I continued my "laughing spree" I slowly picked myself up and looked at them. My own blood covering about half my face while my hand covered up the, now healing, wound.

I subsided my laughing and pulled out the rest of the knives in me and looked at the with a devil's smile.

"You want to know something? The power I gave you is only a mere fraction of what I am capable of. And, not even when I'm in model B, which is significantly more powerful than me right now. So, I suggest you choose more carefully when you decide who to capture and who to kill, because one way or another, karma's gonna bite you in the ass."

One I finished my sentence, my eyes began to go completely red and they all began to run. "Oh, where do you think you're going, the fun's just begun."

I snapped my fingers and they all began to scream in pain from a certain burning sensation coming from all over their bodies. I simply watched with a smirk on my face as I watched my foes drop to the floor. It's such a wonderful feeling to torture an enemy, even if you've only known that enemy for an hour.

As they all began to smoke from all over their bodies, I snapped my fingers and the burning stopped.

"Now, this can go either one of two ways. You can either make this a long death that just makes me wish I would kill you sooner, or you can die immediately. So, who wants to die now?"

Many of them just sighed when their reality just sank in and about a dozen or so of them stepped forward. I smiled knowing that special someone who was going to torture them down there was going to have a fun bunch to do so with.

"Well, glad you few are smart enough to just get through with it quickly. Well, bye." I said as I snapped my fingers as they felt as if their hearts were literally melting and began to scream at the top of their lungs. Soon, though, their chests burst into flames as they began to internally combust and their corpses fell to the ground in a lifeless manner, soon being turned to ash from the flames coming from within.

Ironically enough, the people that remained were the ten guys that ran at me earlier, the two "cops" that brought Kyle and me here, and one more guy that I assumed was the runner of this whole organization, considering how his mask looked and the way he was dressed.

"Now, remember folks, that was a quick death. I hope you know just how much shit you're in now."

They all cowered in fear as reality sank in. They all begged at my feet to either let them go or just to kill them quickly. I stood there grinning at the thought of people at my feet, begging.

"Fine, I'll kill you quickly. But just remember, the man downstairs is waiting for you." As I finished my sentence, they looked up in fear as they came face to face with me and my smile. I snapped my fingers and all of their heads literally exploded in flames.

"Wow, I didn't know I was this angry," I said in actual shock, but just shrugged it off. The flaming bodies began to catch fire to the building and I just ran up to Kyle's now lifeless body.

"I know you can't hear me, but just know that I'll do the best I can without you. It's going to be difficult for me, and it might even be difficult for you, but I know we can get through this. We may not be together in body, but we always are in spirit." As I finished my sentence, I stood over his body one more time to see what he would look like until we meet up again.

I slowly made my way out of the door and out of the building, soon wandering around aimlessly along the streets. I soon realized that I'd be regaining my consciousness soon, so I need to find a temporary place to rest. Since I was in the heart of the city, I knew that there had to be a hotel somewhere, so I looked to see if I could find one soon. Luckily, I did.

It wasn't anything five-star or anything, just enough to make me feel like it was a livable environment. All I really need though was a bed. So, I paid up front, went to my room, and laid on my bed until I felt like I was about to regain consciousness.

I knew, at the moment, that I wouldn't be able to remember anything, so I decided to at least write a note to myself for when I wake up. Not saying what happened, but telling myself everything I need to know to at least get back home safely.

And, after writing for what seemed like a half-an-hour, I drifted off into thought, eventually leading into drowsiness, then loss of touch, then hearing, then sight, then sleep.

* * *

 **Codex: *wakes up tied to a metal chair* Ugh, where... am I?**

 **Siel: *walks in with something the size of a baseball bat* Well, you're just going to give me answers.**

 **Codex: Wait, what?**

 **Siel: You're going to give me answers whether you like it or not, by any means necessary.**

 **Codex: Wait, by any, do you mean-**

 **Siel: Yes, I mean ANY.**

 **Codex: *gulps* Umm, w-what about the fans, I can't write a story if I'm preoccupied.**

 **Siel: Maybe, *keyboard pops under each hand* but that's only if you aren't writing.**

 **Codex: Well, I don't think the fans want to see this, so let's send them off.**

 **Siel: What do you mean, I'm sure they would love to see me on you, making you-**

 **Codex: BYE GUYS!**


	7. CHRISTIE, HE'S GONE!

**Codex: So... can I leave yet?**

 **Siel: No**

 **Codex: But this chair's uncomfortable.**

 **Siel: I know**

 **Codex: Where'd you even get-**

 **Siel: Oh, shut up. Just put up another chapter, they're waiting.**

 **Codex: But, I've got classes and homework and stuff.**

 **Siel: I don't care and neither do your fans. Now POST!**

 **Codex: Okay, jeez. You're going to regret making me do this.**

 **Siel: Oh yeah. How?**

 **Codex: Wait until the end of the chapter.**

 **Siel: What does that mean?**

 **Codex: Do you remember anything from the end of the last chapter?**

 **Siel: No, why?**

 **Codex: Well, I'll post a chapter**

 **Siel: Good**

 **~x7x~ CHRISTIE, HE'S GONE!**

I slowly woke up in the hotel bed. Even though I've never had one, it felt like I had some sort of extreme hangover.

I lifted my head up from off the desk I was sitting at and I looked down to see a piece of paper stuck to my face. I pulled it off and began reading it. It said,

 _Hey, you're not going to remember who I am or what happened last night, but I want you to remember that we're all here for you. And that'll make sense soon enough. So right now, you're in a hotel right now if you couldn't guess, and you're precisely 2.3 miles away from your home. In your pocket, you'll find enough poke' to get you from here to your house. In the evening yesterday, I paid up front, so you won't have to worry about having to go in front of people. If you have any questions, we'll meet again soon. But other than that, I'll be leaving now. I'm actually feeling a bit tir…_

The note finished with just squiggles and I noticed that the line going off the page was coming from pen ink that connected to a pen in my hand.

I lifted it off the table and just dropped it so I could rub my eyes from my sleep. I then said to myself "But, what if someone wants to know what happened last night? What am I supposed to do then?"

I glanced down at the paper and turned it around when I saw a little note on the back that read,

 _If anybody wants to know what happened to you last night, just tell them that you either don't want to talk about or just don't remember, even family. Even if, or I should say when, you get your memories back, you need to keep your family safe from the evil that wants you gone. I know that you have plenty of questions, but just write them down or something and keep those questions with you, I'll give you answers soon enough._

 _-_ _The Broken Mirror_

I didn't really think about how this person knew I was going ask those questions, but I just shrugged it off, since I was still pretty tired.

I did, eventually, get up from my seat and stretched my limbs, since they were still asleep. Once I was done, I took the sheet of paper and folded it up and put in my back pocket. I then grabbed another sheet of paper and just began to write a small thank you to whoever was going to come into this room next to clean it.

It wasn't anything special, just a small thank you for whatever they had to deal with.

I set the paper on the table and set a small tip down and walked to the door. When I opened the door to the hallway, I looked down at my watch at noticed a large and noticeable hole in the center, that looked to be caused due to overheating it or just fire, and the hands stuck on 10:44.

I sighed at the now useless watch and quickly ran back inside just to verify the time. It was around 7:40 in the morning, and since I knew that it would take about an hour or so for me to get home if I walked, I decided to head out now, expecting to get home around 9:00 or so.

When walking on the streets, I noticed that nobody really paid attention to me. It was nice to be reminded that you're not always the center of attention.

 _Timeskip to when Siel gets home_

When I got home, there was a large meal set out on the kitchen table. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch to try and recall what happened last night after I blacked out.

After sitting there for a while, my brother came into the room with a warm and inviting smile on his face as he ran towards me to give me a hug. I didn't even notice him, but by the time I did, he had already tackled me to the floor, giving me a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much Siel, I thought I lost you forever."

"Don't worry, I'm back. You don't need to worry about me so much, Christie."

See, Christie's actual name is Chris, but we all called him Christie, and, even though Christie is technically male, he likes to dress up as a female. And, to be honest, everyone in my family was a crossdresser. And the best part was that nobody judged us for it. Some even thought that we were the opposite gender because of how pretty we looked. But those stories are for another time.

"So, where were you for the last few days? I don't even remember you coming home from school after what the asshole of a person said to everyone. What happened to you?" I never knew just how worried he was until I heard his voice, which sounded like he was in pain from not knowing where I was.

"Well, to be honest, I don't completely remember."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, "Well, maybe you'll remember soon. By the way, where's Kyle, it's unusual for him not to be with you."

That's when I remember what happened after I woke up from my coma. All the memories flooded back into my head like a tsunami being let out in my head. I just sat there wide-eyed and then, when I was fully aware that he wasn't here, I started to cry.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Normally, I'm pretty good at concealing my feelings, but I think that my friend's death finally snapped me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Christie said in a genuinely scared voice at my sudden release of emotions.

"H-He's… He's g-gone. CHRISTIE, HE'S GONE!" I said in frustration, anger, and sadness.

Christie pulled me into a hug as I wept on his shoulder. "Sh sh, it's okay, I'm here for you. Just tell me what happened and I'll do whatever I can do to make you feel better."

Slowly, I explained what happened, starting from when I woke up from my coma. His expression went from concerned to shock as I did my best to explain what happened without breaking out into tears again, but I did. It was all just too much for me, and I honestly just wanted to lay there and die.

After I managed to complete my explanation of what happened, up until the point where I blacked out, Christie sat there, also on the verge of tears. I just sat there, my face stained with tears, my heart withering away, a permanent hole forever growing in my heart for my family that was always falling apart.

"Oh Siel, I'm so sorry that you've had to live through that. No one should ever be put through what you have." He said as he went to hug me again. I soon drifted off into a long awaited nap after my feelings just got flushed out.

 **Codex:** **Soooooo, how you feelin'?**

 **Siel:** ***sniffle* Like crap**

 **Codex:** **Well, don't feel bad, there's going to be better days.**

 **Siel:** **Like what?**

 **Codex:** **Just think about it like this, there's-**

 **Christie:** **SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S UPSET?**

 **Codex:** **Hold on, jeez. Just think that it's only possible for things to get better, since nothing could else happen. *devil smile***

 **Siel:** **Christie, I'm scared**

 **Codex:** **Well, whatever. See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
